League Match: Syndra
by Lucario389
Summary: Syndra is picked for a League match by the summoner Dion Pudgy the 4th and today she will show how powerfully she truly is, as she faces Ahri. Rated T for violence and language.


The sun was high in the sky as the grass rustled as a slight breeze caused them to move sway back and forth. The sounds of magical creatures could be heard coming from the other side of a large dirt wall. In the middle of the so-called lane was a large statue that protected the path from all hostiles who would dare come into its range. The only living creature that could be seen was next to the tower itself, she was hovering above the ground as magical spheres floated all around her.

Three to be exact as she held them with her mind as though it was pure child's play.

She wore a dark colored crown of sorts with a large gem in the middle of it as it fit perfectly upon her head. Her clothes were equally as dark and covered her fairly well as two portions of her skirt flowed behind her as it split down the middle, around her stomach were to straps to hold her vest in place securely. Her arms were covered in long gloves as her hands glowed with magical powers unknown. Her skin was fair and smooth as was her face. Her hair flowed unrestrained and was as white as snow and made her look even more menacing as her eyes glowed purple letting all who look upon her know that she was a force to be reckoned with.

She looked around as she readied herself for the grueling fight with Ahri. "Such an annoyance to deal with," groaned the female with a voice that carried power behind it as it sounded as though it was untamed and raged.

"Syndra, you sound concerned. Why is that?" asked the smooth male voice inside her head.

"Not concerned, just annoyed that I have to deal with her dashing. But it does not matter, she will fall to my power just like anyone else who gets in my way," said Syndra back to her summoner.

"Minions have spawned!" sounded the unique female voice that commented in all League matches.

"Well let's do this syndra, just remember that Sejuani is there jungler, so be careful about getting flanked by her." said the summoner once again inside her head.

"That could be troublesome. Keep an eye for me as I gain gold and "experience" so I can unlock my power. Can you do that Dion?" asked Syndra as she could see minions and Ahri show up.

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem, just don't forget to place wards often," said the summoner known as Dion. Syndra merely nodded as she shot magic from her hands towards the minions causing noticeable damage to them. After a few hits to one of the minions did Syndra notice that Ahri got too close to her and with just a thought the sphere of magic bursted into existence next to Ahri causing her to take the full force of it. It didn't do much damage as the match had only just started so Ahri simply walked it off as she got behind a line of minions.

Syndra kept her eye on Ahri so she could be prepared for her orb to come flying towards her as she made a sphere pop up a few seconds later to finish off three minions at once. Ahri was keeping pace in the minion kills as she cycled through her special skills and her small balls of magic. It had been nearly five minutes into the match when a loud voice boomed high above them.

"First blood!" boomed a female's voice causing Ahri to look up. Syndra saw an opening and created a sphere right on top of Ahri. With a mighty explosion and display of skill she brought her hands back in a wide arc and thrust them forward causing the sphere that just showed up to go flying into Ahri. Ahri was completely caught off guard as she was thrown to the ground. Before she could even get up she saw the dark sphere suddenly fly past her and felt it slam down onto her back. She quickly regain her composure as she threw her orb out towards Syndra along with a blow of a kiss as she ran towards her.

Syndra was hit by the magical orb but Ahri's aim with her charm was off as it flew past Syndra's left shoulder. Syndra did not give up her attack even when she felt her orb pass through her again. Syndra shot dark magic from her hands a couple of times both of which Ahri was able to dodge as she ducked and rolled forward.

Suddenly three fiery orbs appeared around Ahri and hurled themselves at Syndra. Syndra couldn't dodge them in time but was able to drop another sphere just behind Ahri so she wouldn't know what was about to happen. Syndra felt every orb hit her just as her own exploded into a manifested form behind Ahri causing her to panic and use her summoner for help as she "flashed" backwards far from Syndra and began to run to the safety of her tower.

"Damn she flashed away!" commented Syndra as she moved back behind her wall of minion and continued to "farm" as she slaughtered the helpless creatures. "By the way,

who got first blood? I need to know if it was the enemy or not," asked Syndra as she picked up the "big minion" and slammed it on top of a couple of minions killing them all.

"Don't worry you will get her next time and first blood went to our Shen in the top lane," answered Dion within her head.

"Hmmm wasn't he fighting Jayce?" asked Syndra as she now headed back under her tower and was ready recall to base.

"Yes he was and hold still I am bringing you back to the base," said the summoner as she felt the tugging of magic towards her nexus.

Suddenly the scenery changed to that of stone structures all around her with a big furred walrus looking creature to her right. A bag was sitting on his table with her name on it that had how much gold she had obtained. She had enough to buy some boots and a tear of the goddess and so she did and left the fountain as she was ready to go back to her lane. She hovered above the ground just a little over a foot as she moved down the lane.

"So Dion, your power impresses me but your name does not strike fear like one with power should," chimed in Syndra as she floated down to her lane.

"Well it's a family name, one that is passed down to every first born male of the family, they are very tradition oriented bunch," said the summoner in her head with a slight chuckle.

"Is that why your name is Dion Pudgy the 4th?" asked Syndra as she was now back to blasting minions with her magic.

"Yeah, oh be careful Sejuani was spotted in our jungle," said Dion as he changed the subject quickly.

"This will be a give me a good chance to test my abilities," grinned Syndra as she began to harass Ahri as she once again got too close to the minions and was hit by a minion Syndra had picked up. Ahri had regained her composure and was now ready to fight Syndra as she sent out her orb and made contact with her and taking out a few minions as well. Ahri took a few steps back as Syndra moved out of the way as her orb came back to her. By now they were in the middle of the lane when Bricky cried out without warning.

"Sejuani is coming in from behind you from the "red buff" side!" shouted Dion with extreme distress.

Syndra looked backwards to see the animal rider heading towards her and suddenly heard the dashing of Ahri at the same time. She moved towards the river as she summoned one of her dark spheres right in front of her sent it flying towards Ahri as she dashed once again towards her. Orbs went flying towards Syndra and a couple of minions as she drew close enough to shoot out her orb and charm in one swift motion. Syndra ducked and managed to dodge the charm but took the full force of her orb but Ahri did not get her hits in for free as she too was knocked backwards from Syndra's violent wave of pure will.

Sejuani was now close enough and made her boar jump towards her. Syndra had no time to react as the animal hit her causing her to fall to the ground. She rolled to the side as her icey flail came crashing down where her head had been. She rose up off of the ground as she summoned another sphere to appear right on top of Sejuani causing the animal to recoil in pain. Ahri dashed one last time towards Syndra just as Sejuani tossed her magical bolos at her. Syndra had no choice and was forced to flash past both of them causing the bolos to miss completely but was not able to avoid the magical essence that rushed from Ahri and was hit square in the back.

Syndra picked up a minion and slammed it down on top of Ahri and with all of her might sent all the orbs she had at her. Ahri's eyes widen as she could see all the orbs on this battlefield fly towards her. There was nothing she could do as she was torn to pieces as each orb created a hole in her being and fell into a pile of blood and limbs. Sejuani recovered and began to swing her flail above her head creating a small snowstorm around her as she too flashed to be right on top of Syndra.

Syndra, with a thought lit her ablaze as she used her "ignite" and with a mighty swing of her arms sent the animal and its rider into a nearby wall crushing Sejuani in between the wall and her massive boar. The animal did not last as the flames consumed the poor thing until just a moment later it slumped down, dead.

"Double kill!" could be heard booming from far above as Syndra gazed upon her victims.

"None can hold me down!" shouted Syndra as she summoned another sphere on top of some pesky minions obliterating them completely.

"Well done Syndra, well done. You never cease to amaze me with all of your potential," said Dion as she could imagine him clapping his hands.

"Good now I can "carry" this match and end it quickly, take me back to the base so I can get more items," said Syndra putting and emphasis on the word carry as she hovered next to her tower. Bricky complied as he started up the recall, within moments Syndra was back on the fountain's platform with a malicious grin spread across her face as she was ready to show the world how powerful she truly was.

Twenty minutes have gone by and Syndra's team of Shen, Karma, Ashe, and Olaf were rushing to stop the other team of Sejuani, Ahri, Lucian, Lulu, and Jayce from killing Baron Nashor and gaining the magical powers contained within the great void monster. They had just past the "camp" that contained the so called "red buff" just as Ashe sent a snow white bird from her bird granting them all clear vision of the pit and could see that Baron Nashor was close to dieing as blood poured from him like a river flows. Ashe pulled back her bowstring as far as she could and let fly an icey arrow as large as a dragon and continued to head to the pit. Olaf bellowed as he reached the wall and flashed over immediately and started to swing recklessly as he forced his summmoner to smite the great monster. Ashe's arrow slammed hard into Ahri and completely froze her along with Jayce as he was right next to her.

But it was too late as Sejuani had secured the kill on Nashor and could instantly feel the power course through all their veins. Lulu called upon Pix to shield Ahri as Olaf slammed his axes into her gut causing her to bleed out horribly. Olaf pulled his axes out and was about to swing once more when he saw the wounds close up instantly as Lucian used his summoner spell "heal" to save her. Ahri and Jayce broke free and both jumped back as a glowing shield surrounded Olaf as he went on his blood lusted rampage and swung his axes trying to connect with anyone he could. Suddenly Shen was next to Olaf and dashed forward towards Lucian catching him and forcing him to fight him as he now needed to get Shen off of him real quick. Karma and Syndra came around and spotted Olaf fighting with Jayce as he did not even attempt to avoid any of his attacks as he was taking full swings to the face from that hammer.

"Focus Lucian and Jayce as they are the only ones with any strength," suggested Dion with a stern voice.

Syndra did not respond as she summoned an orb right on top of Jayce just as Ashe unleashed a volley of arrows into the fight. Jayce saw the orb forming quickly and flashed towards Syndra and jumped over her to reach Karma. Syndra was in the midst of sending a wave of energy when she felt that mighty weapon slam into her back, sending her into the heart of the fight. Sejuani took this opportunity and tossed her bolos into the middle of Shen, Olaf, and Syndra freezing them all but Olaf as he shrugged it off and tossed his axe towards Jayce. He ducked under the axe as he pressed a button on his weapon turning the flat end sideways and began to shoot orbs of energy at Ashe as he ignored Karma and Olaf.

Lucian dashed backwards and began to unleash a hail of beams of light and he ran to the side to hit as many of them as possible. Olaf simply ran towards Lucian and tossed his second axe at him this time slamming into his chest. Lucian fell to his knees as Olaf ran over to him but before he could pull it out he was sudden set ablaze by someone "igniting" him. Lucian screamed in pain only for a moment before falling to his side. Lulu and Pix sent out a stream of magic towards Olaf and watched as it passed through his chest and neck. Olaf clawed at his neck as blood gushed from it causing the big man to fall to his knees as well. After a few more moments did he fall face first into the water.

Syndra watched as she she had set Lucian ablaze and was now free from her ice prison and summoned another orb right but this time right in between Ahri and Lulu. Ahri dashed to the left towards Karma, Jayce, and Ashe and began to fire orbs of magic at her enemies. Shen rushed over to fight Sejuani as he pulled out his spirit blade and slashed her boar in three quick swipes. The animal suddenly jumped forward crushing Shen between the walls of the pit and its tusks. Syndra saw this and took the opportunity to slam her into the wall as well. She saw that the scuttle was still here in the middle of the fight and picked it up and threw it at Sejuani causing her to lose balance and slide off a little and with a mighty sweep her will manifested and pushed the massive boar into the wall smashing Sejuani once again.

Without stopping she summoned one more orb finishing the animal quickly and then turned her attention to Lulu who was filled with fear as she and Syndra were alone in the pit. "Transmogulate!" shouted Lulu as a yellow dust shot from her staff and hit Syndra causing her to turn into a squirrel.

"Damn it all!" thought Syndra as she now jumped left and right trying to avoid the magical bolts sent flying her way by Lulu. After just a few moments Syndra changed back into her normal self and picked up one of her orbs and tossed it at Lulu. She wasn't fast enough and took the hit hard. "Hugify!" shouted Lulu as she suddenly grew many times her own size and continued to fight Syndra.

Syndra did not care as she once again summoned another sphere right behind Lulu causing her to cry out in pain. "Let's end this child!" shouted Syndra as she gave it everything she had and sent all the orbs she had created so far in this fight and didn't even look as she turned her attention to Jayce and Ahri. She heard Lulu screams cut off abruptly as she headed toward the four champions fighting on the river's edge. Ashe was unleashing arrow after arrow at an incredible speed at Jayce but the items he had gotten had made him take them like they were nothing. Syndra lost sight of them as he once again switched his weapon's form and jumped high into the air.

Ahri and Karma were shooting magic at each other wildly as Ahri dashed around her. "Sae Eleisa Tera Vi!" Shout Karma and suddenly a flash of light emanated from just over the wall. Ahri threw out her orb and Syndra watched as it tore through Karma ending her life as she fell backwards into the river. Ahri flew forward one last time towards Syndra but was met with a sphere bursting to life right next to her leg, completely removing it, causing Ahri to fall down in front of her. Syndra merely smiled as she unleashed a powerful wave crushing Ahri into the ground. She then gave a single thought and was now on the other side of the wall just in time to see Jayce bring his hammer down onto Ashe's chest causing her to stop moving.

He turned to look as he heard the familiar sound of a flash and quickly switched his hammer into a "cannon" again and began to shoot at her. He only managed to get two shots off both of which hit only her legs as he was a bloody mess and near death. Syndra grabbed one of her orbs from the other side of the wall and brought it down slamming Jayce into the ground. He coughed up a large amount of blood and could see that Syndra was summoning an orb just in front of his face.

"Pentakill!" boomed the female's voice as Syndra was now heading into the mid lane to push the minions to their "open" inhibitors and then to their nexus.

"You have nearly a minute to finish this match before they are up. Shen will be up two seconds after they do and his summoner says he has his teleport spell ready!" said Dion as he was relaying messages to Syndra. "Also damn fine job on that pentakill." added Dion quickly as Syndra was now shooting magic from her hands to destroy the inhibitor as she had nearly a twenty plus minion wave with her.

"Those fools never stood a chance," said Syndra as she moved on from the Inhibitor and was now attempting to destroy the Nexus before the other team revives.

Suddenly one of the minions was bathed in a blue glow as Shen was now up and was teleporting to her side to end this match. Shen popped up next to the minion and pulled his blade out and gave the final hit onto the nexus causing it to rupture and crack before exploding into a huge display of gems shards. Shen and Syndra were suddenly frozen in place and were being teleported to the Institute of War to recover and prepare to go home. After a moment or two was she now suddenly in her room at the Institute. Syndra lowered herself to the ground and walked over to a fruit bowl on a well carved oak table and grabbed an orange and began to peel it with her mind. She quickly ate it as she was not interested with speaking to anyone as she needed to tap into her power reserves to find her true potential. She did not want to wait and began to head over to the platform in the room that would take her directly to her home in Ionia.

"Today they only saw a glimpse of my untapped power," smirked Syndra as she felt the tugging sensation of teleportation.

 _ **The End!**_

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _So this story was originally a birthday gift and thought well I enjoyed writing this and figured this would be a nice little story people could enjoy._

 _So I was also thinking about doing a little "series" where champions would be in League matches and such._

 _I hope you enjoyed this and leave a review if you liked or hated this as it would give me an idea if I should do more._

 _And as always please have a great day/night!_


End file.
